Father'
by Blackcurse11
Summary: Normal Father/Daughter bonding between Danny and Dani, but with a twist. :) Rated T just to be safe 'cuz even I'm not sure of the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm new. So please go easy on me and review if it's good so I can continue without worrying that this is bad. I also have great plans for this story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 1

Danielle's POV:

I was running , running fast to get away from the cops for the second time.

It was raining that night, a bit foggy, however I could still see where I was going. I passed by buildings, street lamps, and stores. I was already tired from running, I haven't slept for days, maybe weeks. I don't have where to go but maybe... no, I can't go to him because I would be too much of a burden to him, his life is already complicated and I'd be adding to that stress he already has, but I've got no other choice.

With the energy I've got left, I quickly turned to the next left and ran to an alley, I hid behind a dumpster and quickly turned invisible and flew off before the cops were able to know where I ran off.

I need to find Danny...


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention in the summary (or last chapter) that this takes place long after 'Destabilized' and Desasteriod never occurred, Danny is now about 16 years old. And Dani is still 12.(Decided to have her at that age for the upcoming chapters I'm planning) **

**Also I'll probably put like 3 more chapters this week if I can 'cuz I got no school this week. After the week is over and I enter Trimester 2, I'll try to update every two weeks or earlier if homework isn't taking up my time.  
**

**Next chapter I'll have both Danny and Dani bump into each other, and then have Dani realize that she's not stable again and so... (can't have the whole story spoiled, now can I?)  
**

**Special thanks to every one who read and reviewed. you guys Rock my World! :D**

**Now I give you CHAPTER 2!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Danny's POV:

School just ended for the day an hour ago so Sam, Tucker and I were at Nasty Burger just hanging out, taking advantage of the free time without any ghost attacks going on.

Tucker was babbling to Sam something about a new PDA that's coming out next month, so I just spaced out into my own thoughts, you see, during school I couldn't take out of my mind the fact that Dani is all alone out in the world, cold, probably hungry too. I just couldn't help thinking that it's all my fault for just leaving her go. But I promise I'll make it up to her by finding her, have her stay with me even if I had to force her to not leave. Probably have Tucker hack into government files and get her a birth certificate and the rest of her papers and-

"Danny", called Sam.

"Huh? uh, what", her voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Why haven't you said anything since we got here?", Tucker asked, a bit of worry shown on his face.

"Uh, I was thinking about something kinda personal, don't worry I can handle it", I answered barely believing my own words, I mean, how am I supposed to find Dani if she can be anywhere right now. But for now play it smooth Danny, play it smooth.

However Sam could see right through me, she was looking at me straight in the eye, watching my every move. It got to the point where it was really starting to creep me out, which was only about a minute when she suddenly began speaking that it startled me for a moment.

"Something is clearly bothering you Danny, you can trust us with anything and we'll be glad to help you if you ever need any", she said.

"Yeah man you know you can trust us with anything", agreed Tucker.

A moment of silence passed in between us as I hesitated to tell them what's going on. I decided to tell them later somewhere more private.

"I got to go guys, I'll tell you guys later about it", after that I got out of there, rather quickly, I then hid behind a dumpster and transformed into Danny Phantom. I flew into the air and planned to go to my lair and think things through.

How did I get my own lair you ask? Well let's just say it was thanks to Clockwork, with a little 'negotiation' from the Observants and voila. My lair is pretty much like a regular home with some torches that light up a blue flame, a cool black carpet and a ceiling that looks like a dome and has kind of like a projection of stars, it also has a master bedroom, two guest bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and of course a living room with a 50' HD TV with an XBOX360 and a PlayStation3.

I got home about five minutes later, phased into my room and transformed back to human. I dumped my backpack on the floor by my bed and approached the closet, you see, there are two entrances to my lair, one is in the closet (which only I can open) and the other is in the Ghost Zone. I opened the closet to find a green swirl of the portal and stepped into it.

When I got to the other side of the portal, a blur of green knocked me to the ground, and started to lick my cheek, I tried to get up but the weight suddenly got a whole lot heavier than what I expected. I looked up and I immediately knew who it was.

"Good boy Cujo, I'm glad to see you too but I'd like to stand up so I could give you a treat and then think about some other things in my mind regarding someone", I said as I struggled from the weight of his paw on my chest. Apparently, Cujo turned into his giant dog form after he knocked me to the ground.

After about what seemed like an eternity, I got Cujo to finally get his paw off my chest, turn back to his puppy form and then gave him a dog treat I bought at the supermarket. Eventually, Cujo fell asleep on the couch, but I didn't mind as long as it's not destroyed or pooped on. I went to my bedroom (which of course is the Master bedroom, but you already knew that) and laid down on the bed for a while to think. I rarely used this bed just to get away from all the stress from my life. I looked at the clock, it had only been 4:30PM.

If I'm going to have Dani live with me, where should it be? Am I ready for this responsibility? Well, she's technically my daughter because Vlad used my DNA to create her, but how did she end up as a girl? Unless Vlad experimented using DNA from someone else and mixed it with mine to create Dani, if he did, then who's DNA did he use? But the real question was, could I handle it?

I pondered over all these thoughts, that when I looked at the clock again it was 7:15PM. _Wow, time sure flies by, _I thought to myself. _Well time to go back. Mom and Dad are probably worried about me not coming home yet, especially Jazz. I guess I'll think about my solutions sometime later.  
_

But one thing's clear, I have to find Dani..

* * *

**I decided to end it there so I can have the next chapter work in the story. Don't worry, I'll update very soon. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dani's POV:

It's been three days since my last encounter with the cops, I've been laying low since then. I was currently walking in the streets of Amity Park, it was already night, probably 8:00PM. I was looking for someplace to hide, when I located an alley where I could sleep for the night and have some privacy to look through the documents I've been keeping.

I've been having to sleep on the streets, I'm cold and hungry, however I've been used to these conditions for the past two years, since my last encounter with Danny.

Three months later after I last saw Danny, I decided to go to Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin to get something...

Flashback:

_I was flying towards Fruit-Loops mansion to find the documents where he recorded what he used to create me._

_I got to his mansion and phased through the walls and began to descend to where his lab is located. I looked around to make sure Vlad wasn't there, once I made sure that the coast was clear. I approached a file cabinet that I spotted in the far corner of the lab. I opened the first one and began to look through the files. _

_It took me about ten minutes to find what I needed._

_I began reading and my eyes got wide as I read what I found, I couldn't believe it._

_"Oh my God", I whispered._

Ever since then, I still couldn't believe it. For some reason, I began to feel more tired within every day, so I put the documents away and began to sleep, determined to find Danny the next day.

Danny's POV: (Same night)

I was flying to relax myself in the night breeze, however I was still worrying about Dani. I was also remembering yesterday when I told Sam and Tucker about what I had planned so far concerning Dani.

Flashback:

_We were all in my room playing video games, when Tucker brought up the topic I was avoiding the most._

_"Hey Danny"_

_"Yeah?", I replied._

_"What was that thing you said you were going to tell us like two days ago?", he asked as he paused the game._

_I decided to play dumb. "What thing?"_

_"The other day when we were at the Nasty Burger and you were so quiet, then when we asked you got out of there ", he replied with a stern look on his face._

_"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about", I replied with nervousness evident as I spoke. _

_"Danny stop playing dumb and tell us what's going on with you", this time it was Sam who said that._

_By then I gave up and told them what I was trying to do. However, I decided that I shouldn't tell them the fact that I consider her like a daughter and that I want to adopt her, at least not yet._

_"Look guys, these past couple of weeks I've been worrying about Dani, I mean she's out there in the world alone with no one to look after her, probably sleeping on the streets everyday, no food and most importantly no family. I just want her to be safe and I've been thinking that I should have her stay here with me, let her sleep in an actual bed for once, give her all the food she needs, have her go to school and everything to have her know that she actually has family". I explained to them. _

_It had been so quiet that for a moment I thought that they left when I was talking but by the time I looked up to them, I saw that they were just staring at me, a smile grew at each of their faces that I couldn't help but smile too._

_Sam then said, "You could've just told us Danny and we would support you the whole way"._

_"Thanks guys"_

_"No problem man, look I can't blame you for worrying about Dani, I guess you're right . I got to go, it's getting very late and my mom is probably going to kill me, if there's anything you need just tell me and I'll help you in whatever I can", said Tucker while walking towards the door._

_"Thanks again Tucker, see ya", I said. After I said that, he was out the door._

_Sam then started to get up too, "Like Tucker said, we'll be there for you , I got to go home too, okay?". _

_I just nodded yes and said, "Bye Sam". Again, after that she went out the door._

I landed in the park, and sat on a bench to relax while looking at the bright stars in the sky. After a few minutes, I decided to go home and sleep.

* * *

**Next day:**

Still Danny's POV:

It was Saturday, Sam, Tucker and I planned to go to the arcade for a while.

We were walking down the street when I noticed someone in an nearby alley, I decided to check it out. However, there was a tugging feeling that I know this person.

"Um guys, you go ahead without me and I'll catch up to you in a bit", I said.

Sam had a worried expression on her face. "Are you sure Danny?".

"Yes Sam, I'm sure. Go ahead without me and I'll be there in a bit", I said. Trying to get them to just go already.

"C'mon Sam, Danny will come with us in a few minutes", said Tucker dragging Sam by the arm. _Isn't that normally the other way around?_

After they were gone, I approached the person behind the dumpster and my eyes widened as I couldn't believe who it was.

"Danielle?!"

* * *

**I know this is a bit overdue but I had been really busy and tired for the last few days and also because I was trying to make this chapter more longer.**

**After this chapter I will be updating every 2 weeks, if I can, I'll update earlier because school will start again tomorrow for me and I will be busy.**

**BTW, can you guys PM me if you have any ideas on how to improve this story, PLEASE?:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I give you chapter 4 I want to give special thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and also I want to give thanks for all the support guys, I really appreciate it because it makes my day when I feel down. To just know that at least one person reviewed lifts my spirits up! THX you guys. :D**

**AN: I decided to just update early so I could get this chapter out of the way so I wouldn't worry that much about it and start chapter 5 right away because I'm falling a bit behind in school right now, expect the next chapter in about 2 weeks, I'll try to make the chapters a bit more longer than this if I can, if I can't then expect them to be this short.  
**

**Okay, now we can continue,  
**

**I give you CHAPTER 4! Enjoy and R&R. Thx!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Dani's POV:**

I heard someone walking towards me and I tried to hide really well behind the dumpster because it was too late to turn invisible right now. I closed my eyes and hoped that whoever it was wouldn't find me.

The footsteps became closer and before I knew it, they found me.

When suddenly I heard the person say, "Danielle?!". And I knew that voice anywhere.

_'Danny?'. _I opened my eyes and sure enough, it was him.

"Danny!", I got up and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?", asked Danny, a big smile plastered on his face.

I hesitated to admit that I needed help, when I decided to tell him.

"It's just that...I need help", I sadly stated.

A worried look quickly replaced his smile. "You can tell me, I'll always be there for you", he stated.

A warm feeling filled my stomach with happiness to know that someone cares about me.

"It's just that...", I suddenly felt really tired and exhausted as if I was going to pass out on the spot and I couldn't stand straight, I felt dizzy.

Danny then grabbed both of my shoulders, "Are you okay? Dani?".

"I don't feel so good". I said, however the tiredness got to me, by that time I was at the point of unconsciousness.

My last thought was, _'Daddy please help me', _ and I blacked out.

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

It made me happy that Dani was here, but I kind of panicked when she fell unconscious.

"Dani?! Danielle?! Wake up!", I was shaking her really hard in my attempt to wake her up. I then noticed something wet in my hand, when I checked what it was, my eyes widened at the discovery, by that point I was really scared, worried and freaked out all at the same time. _'Blood', _I thought.

There was blood dripping down her right arm like a large cut and somehow, it seemed that the blood increased.

I didn't know what to do, so I carried her bridal style, transformed to Danny Phantom and flew her quickly to my lair.

_'I am so glad that mom and dad went to that ghost convention in Denver for the next two weeks', _I sighed in relief.

When we got there, I put Dani on the couch as gently as I could. I searched for the first aid kit in the bathroom, almost knocking everything in the mirror cabinet trying to get the first aid kit quickly.

After about a minute of knocking everything to get the kit, I ran towards where I placed Dani. I knelt down to where the blood was, I decided to lift up her sweatshirt sleeve so I could work. When I lifted up the sleeve, I gasped, my eyes widened as I felt my knees go numb and I froze at the sight.

_'This is a whole lot worse than what I_ _thought'. _

Dani's arm had an open cut on her right arm, it went from her elbow to her wrist, but it doesn't end there. Because she's half-ghost, the cut had ectoplasm and blood mixed in it, somehow it seemed that there was more ectoplasm than blood and I noticed that it seemed like her arm was like almost dissolving _'Is that puss?'_, I thought.*

I tried to clean up the blood with a wet cloth, but I couldn't really do much because Dani was wincing almost every time I touched the cut, so I just wrapped it with a gauze as best as I could and hoped that it would last a little while enough to take her to Frostbite's to see if he can cure her.

I went towards my room to sleep for a while, but not before I called Sam to reassure her and Tucker that I'm fine. I left Dani on the couch with a blanket to rest, she'll need it.

* * *

**Dani's POV: **

When I opened my eyes, I was still a bit dizzy, tired and weak. I noticed that I had a gauze on my arm that had a tint of red in it. _'What happened to my arm?', _I thought as I took in my surroundings.

_'Where am I?'_, I thought. then I heard something like a microwave. _'I'm not alone, then who's in the kitchen?', _I immediately became very cautious, I mean wouldn't you too if you were in my place. **  
**

Anyways, I approached the kitchen door very cautiously, but about a foot away, I stopped to turn into ghost and fly inside invisibly so the person wouldn't see me come in. However, I was too weak to use my powers and couldn't proceed with the plan. So instead, I proceeded with an alternative plan. I braced myself and walked in, but not before I acted sleepy.

"Where am I?", I asked who ever was there.

I was surprised at the person who was there, he said,"In my lair". _'So that explains why it seemed so Danny-like', _I thought

I sat down on a chair, then asked him, "Danny, what happened to me back at the alley? And why do I have this gauze on my arm? Am I sick or something?".

"I'm not sure Dani, I'm gonna have to take you to Frostbite's place and see what's going on", he said. There was a moment of silence while Danny seemed to think about something, when it seemed that he just realized something.

"You know Dani, it's like that time when Vlad tried to dissolve you". I gritted my teeth at the memory. I thought, _'Why did he brought up the memory?'. _

Then I realized what he meant to say as he said it.

"It seems like... you're unstable again".**

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out again.

* * *

***This was my first attempt at doing a kind of blood scene, I imagined something else a bit more 'bloody',(ugh, I play to many blood and gore video games)sorry if it sucked.**

****Remember what I said a few chapters ago about this specific part.  
**

** Don't worry, what I have planned is going to be cool! And the next update will be in about two weeks or earlier if I can. :D  
**

**R&R PLEASE! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I give you this chapter, I have something to say. So this is about half way through the story, I may update about 3 or 4 more chapters before the finale depending on what I include in each one, after this story is over, I will probably make a sequel or just a bunch of one-shots. **

**I want to thank all the readers and reviewers for even taking part of their time to read this story.  
**

**Without further interruptions, I give you all CHAPTER 5. :P**

**PS: Please R&R!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Danny's POV: **

I was caught off guard when Dani collapsed again, so I got up quickly and carried her bridal style to the guest bedroom and placed her on the bed, I only hope that she rests enough to get her to Frostbite's as soon as possible. Meanwhile she rests, I got some business to do...

I walked towards a door, a familiar green swirl was there when I opened the door.

I entered the portal, my closet on the other side.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: 2 DAYS LATER  
**

**(Still Danny's POV)  
**

_'Walker should have the papers by tomorrow',_ I thought as I saw Dani sleep peacefully. For the past two days she has only been resting, it seemed that the destabilization is getting worse. Now, she can only manage to stay awake for 2 hours at most before she collapses again. I have to get her to Frostbite's before she is far too sick to heal and dissolves into ectoplasm .

I sighed as I remembered what happened the day before.

Flashback:

_After I had gotten back from school, I immediately went to my room, locked the door, and dumped my backpack on my bed. I walked towards my closet and opened it revealing the portal, I stepped in and checked up on Dani before I went to a 'business meeting'. _

_'I just hope she gets better', I thought.  
_

_When I was finished making sure that she was okay, I returned to the living room and walked towards the door that leads to the Ghost Zone.  
_

_I opened it and walked through.  
_

* * *

_After a while of flying, I finally arrived to my destination. The Ghost Zone Prison.  
_

_Apparently, the guards were already expecting me there, one of them took me to Walker's office. In the office, Walker was seated. He motioned me to sit down on a chair on the opposite side of his desk.  
_

_"So, what brings you here punk", he said.  
_

_"I need a favor to ask of you", I began to explain.  
_

_What took me as a surprise, was that he motioned me to keep talking.  
_

_"Well you see...". I started to explain everything. He listened closely, never taking his eyes off me. Never changing his facial expression.  
_

_When I finished, he was silent for a moment before speaking.  
_

_"Is that all?", he asked.  
_

_"I also need to ask you to do something", I said. "I need you to get DNA results from Danielle, I wouldn't be surprised if you found my DNA in it, I just need to know if Vlad used a female's DNA in the mixture to create her, if he did, I need to know who's and fast".  
_

_"Okay ghost punk, I'll have the results and other documents in 2 days", he said. "But I need a little favor in return".  
_

_"What is it Walker?", I asked.  
_

_"I need you to being me back the Ring of Hallucinations", he said.*  
_

_"You need to go here...", he began explaining.  
_

_When he was done explaining, I flew out of there. Fast, at about 100mph, to retrieve it.  
_

* * *

_I arrived in a cave, I looked around, the cave looked very beautiful, there were rubies, gold, emeralds, you name it. The ground seemed to be out of a solid, and well maintained diamond floor. There was also a clear small pond ahead, I walked towards it, admiring all the stones and gems on the way.  
_

_When I got there, I saw it, the ring was on a small nice display._**(A/N:Not those that you find in a store, imagine it with a rock like surface)**

_The ring had an amethyst gem on it, a gold band, with small diamonds around the gem.  
_

_When I got the ring, I placed it in my pocket, however, I looked at my cloths for once and saw that it was nearly to shreds, dirty and a bit bloody. I had injuries on my arms and legs, but I had a major injury on my chest that already started to heal.**  
_

_After that, I returned to Walker's.  
_

* * *

_I was currently in Walker's office, he was examining the ring.  
_

_"Do we have a deal?", I asked.  
_

_He paused for a moment, "Of course", he said, an amused smile on his face._

_Afterwards, I left.  
_

* * *

Ever since then, I still doubt Walker. He could've put me in jail, but he didn't , which makes me wonder...

_'But that doesn't matter now, I have bigger things to worry about', _I thought as I saw Danielle sleep. '_What am I supposed to do now? There's no way I'm going to be able to take her to Frostbite's on time, unless...', _an idea popped in my head as I smiled towards her sleeping figure, _'But what if...'.  
_

I left Danielle resting in the bedroom and returned to the portal to my closet. Once there, I walked to my bedside table, grabbed my cellphone and started dialing.

"Please pick up, pick up", I started muttering under my breath. At that moment they picked up.

_"Hello?",_ said Sam.

"Sam it's Danny", I said.

_"What do you need?". _

"I need to ask you a favor, but I want it to be in person, call Tucker and come over to my place in 10min. fast", I urged.

_"Sure, we'll be there" _

"Thanks Sam, see ya"

_"See ya Danny", _she said and hung up.

* * *

***Sorry, couldn't think of anything else, but it could've been worse. In my first draft, the object was a mirror, then I was like "what the heck am I doing? Why would Walker want a mirror anyway?" and then I thought "wouldn't a ring make it cooler? I mean, they put a Ring of Rage in the DP series, so why not?" so yeah...**

****I decided to skip the whole 'quest' thing because I couldn't come up with the places and monsters, my imagination was running low (couldn't you see that I was already struggling to come up with the object Walker wanted?!) and I was already struggling in school, so it would stress me out if I tried to include it. If you guys want the quest part, just tell me and I could make a bonus chapter for it, BUT I'll need your help. AND I'll have to set aside the next chapter to complete it. (otherwise, you guys can imagine it on your own).  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I kind of owe you guys an apology for leaving you like that. I'm sorry, but I couldn't come up with any ideas on how to make this chapter fit in, and I finally came up with an idea on Thursday after reading some DP and PJO fanfics and I started writing. But I couldn't write on Saturday cuz I was over at my aunts and I got sick.**

**So the total amount of days to write this chapter were 4. (BTW, you guys should be glad I posted this chapter because I am currently blowing some studying in science and social studies for a test tomorrow)  
**

**Anyways without any further notes or whatever, I give you all CHAPTER 6! ENJOY! :D R&R  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Danny'S POV:  
**

I was in the lab with Sam and Tucker. Sam was packing some stuff for the trip in the Specter Speeder, Tucker was making sure that everything was functioning, and me, I was keeping an eye on Dani, making sure that she was okay.

After about ten minutes, we were ready to go.

* * *

**TIME SKIP(AGAIN): 2 HOURS LATER **

**(Still Danny's POV)**

In the Speeder, it was beginning to get more colder by the minute, so I knew that we were close to Frostbite's place. But before it was getting any colder, I grabbed a blanket that Sam had packed and wrapped it around Dani, who was sleeping peacefully on one of the seats.

Sam was driving, and Tucker was scanning the Infinity map. I stayed in the back, of course tending to Dani.

Dani's state has been getting worse by the day, she was really pale, her lips seemed to be blue, she had bags under her eyes, she was sweaty, she had a fever, and now she seemed to only be able to be awake long enough to eat, after that, she passes out again for a long period of time.

_'I've done my best, it's up to Frostbite now. And if it's too late...". "No, I can't think that way, she'll make it, she has to", _I told myself.

A while later, we finally arrived at Frostbite's.

Frostbite immediately spotted us when we were landing and walked over.

"Great One, it's a pleasure to have you here again, what do you need?", he said.

"Frostbite, it's an emergency and I need your help", I replied. I was panicking really bad.

"What is it Great One?", he asked with concern when he saw my panicked expression.

"It's Danielle, she needs help", I explained.

Frostbite then called over two other yeti, and ordered them to take Danielle to the infirmary.

As I saw Danielle being carried away, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I should've brought her here days ago, when her condition was better. I saw that her lips were already turning grey, if it was possible, her skin was even paler than when I carried her to the Speeder, and I bet that when she opens her eyes they would be bloodshot, and to top that off, there were small drops of blood on the snow, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Frostbite saw my sad expression, he put a hand on my shoulder and said; "Do not worry Great One, we shall cure her in no time. Come now, after dinner you shall get some rest", he told me.

* * *

**NEXT DAY:**

**(Still Danny's POV:)  
**

When I woke up, I decided to go eat breakfast. I got dressed and started to head off. Yesterday, Frostbite showed us to our temporary quarters. But before I went to bed yesterday, Frostbite told me about what options we had to heal Danielle, which were very few.

On the way to breakfast, I bumped into one of the yeti, apparently he had a message for me.

"Great One, Frostbite requested you to the infirmary, he has something important to tell you regarding the girl", he told me. When he finished talking, I couldn't really register anything other than the fact that Danielle might be not be cured from her destabilization.

"Take me to him immediately", I ordered him with a firm, commanding voice that I actually surprised myself by the way it came out.

The yeti responded rather surprised of my commanding voice, _"I can't blame him, I even surprised myself, but I can't let that be evident on my face", _I thought as we were walking towards the infirmary, though I let the surprised expression show a little, but not enough to be noticed.

When we arrived at the infirmary, what got my eye the moment I entered was the fact that Danielle was in a tube, resting. She seemed better now than what she looked like when we first got here. I looked around and spotted Frostbite, he was scanning some sheets. I went up to him and asked, "Frostbite, what's the problem?".*

"Before I tell you the news regarding Danielle, this message came in for you Great One", he answered. I was confused, _'Who sent the message? What does it say?', _I asked myself.

Frostbite handed me the envelope in which the message it contained. As I stared at the envelope in my hand, I wasn't sure if I should open it or not, at the top it said 'Test Results'. I am not sure how I missed that part, however, I froze as my eyes widened when I recognized what was it about.

_"Could it be? Should I open it? Probably not, but then I won't know what he used. This is so_ _confusing"_, I kind of argued with myself_. _I looked up to see Frostbite looking back at me, concern shown in his face._  
_

"I shall leave you alone Great One, it is clear that you need some time to think, when your done, meet us at breakfast", said Frostbite. Afterwards, he went outside.

I just stood there, unsure of what the results in the envelope would say.

After what seemed like forever, I sat down on a nearby chair, put the envelope down on a desk, and began opening the seal. When it was nearly opened, I slammed down the envelope on the desk, got up and walked out. At the door frame, I stopped in my tracks, turned around, and starred at the envelope again for a minute.

_"Not now, I have bigger things to worry about", _I thought as I looked back at Danielle. I turned again, hands in my pockets and headed out for breakfast. _"Now it's only a matter of time before I open that envelope", _I told myself as I walked out.

* * *

***Just imagine the infirmary like in the DP series, (for those of you who don't know how does it look like, watch the DP episode "Undergrowth").**

**PS: Imagine Danielle in the tube thing like the one Danny was in on the episode "Undergrowth".  
**

**Don't worry guys, I'll have the results on the next chapter that I PROMISE (I never break a promise), it's just that I couldn't resist putting a cliffie there. And the next chapter will be shocking (possibly more than it should be), then I 'll probably have an ending and then an epilogue (so sad! T-T).  
**

**So yeah, see you guys later! :D  
**

**PS: I probably won't work on anything during the holidays because I want to spend it with my grandparents who are coming this wednesday (YAY!) and I haven't seen them in like a year. So anyways, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys (or gals) are the BEST! (I really mean it). I decided to give you guys a little x-mas present which is this new chapter. I might not update until after my winter break (or possibly more after) because my grandparents are here, though my grandpa is a little depressed because his mom(my awesome great-grandma) died exactly on 10/18/12, so yeah... OH I almost forgot that my cousin is getting married on 20th of January.**

**Yeah I have a lot to think about and a lot to do.  
**

**Anyways, I give you all CHAPTER 7  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Danny's POV: HOURS LATER**

After dinner, I met up with Frostbite back in the infirmary. There, he explained to me the situation regarding Dani's illness and what options can be done to cure her. Even though I was listening to him, the envelope on the desk kept bothering me, that I glanced at it for a few seconds at a time.

Frostbite began to explain the situation, "You see Great One, because Plasmius created her in an unstable state, she couldn't balance her two halves because of the little ghost DNA inserted into her, so far it was also because most of her human half was trying to take over the ghost half, but the ghost one battled over the blood particles too which meant that the more she transformed, the more tired she became. I discovered that if both halves continue to battle, they will eventually tire out Danielle to the point that it would seem that she was in a coma, then after that they begin to destroy the body and eventually will turn her into ectoplasm. However that element you sprayed her with temporarily stabled her enough for a few months, so of course it wouldn't last long. Now, it's only a matter of time that the unstablization would get there".

I was kinda spaced out after he explained the whole thing, it was a lot to digest in just a few minutes. _'I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Danielle isn't able to be cured', _I thought, a dread feeling in my stomach.

"Great One, there are very limited options and very limited time, and we need to know your decision on which to use", said Frostbite.

"Which one works best?", I asked.

He seemed to contemplate for a moment before he said, "Well, we could always use the 'Reversed DNA'"*

I proceeded to ask, "What does it do?".

"The process is actually quite simple Great One, we will need some of your DNA to begin with. We will insert in enough DNA to make Danielle balance the two halves, however, there is one thing we will have to do that will take an interesting effect to stabilize her", he explained.

I thought this through until I thought it would be a really good chance of her being cured. But there was this nagging feeling in my gut that this 'interesting' effect will have a huge impact for the rest my life.

"Frostbite, what is this 'interesting effect'?", I asked.

"Plasmius created her to look like twelve when in reality she is only about one year old", said Frostbite.**

"What does that have to do with the 'interesting effect'?", I urged.

"You see Great One, the 'interesting effect' is the reason why the option has the word 'Reversed' in it. It will-", he stopped talking when I heard something like a _BEEP_ _BEEP_ sound and he took immediate action to go to the computers operating the tube Danielle is in.

_'What''s going on?!',_ I thought to myself.

"The computer was malfunctioning for a moment, and almost stopped giving her oxygen", said Frostbite. _'I guess I didn't realize that I said that out loud',_ I thought, my cheeks turning red from embarrassment for a moment. When he finally had the tube under control, he turned towards me.

"You should get some rest Great One, tomorrow we will continue this conversation", he said.

_"Now that he mentioned that, I think my back is sore from the training this afternoon", _I thought as I stretched a bit.

"And here take this", he said.

He handed me an orange paper, and sent me to bed. On the way to my quarters, I looked at the paper that Frostbite handed me, and I immediately wish that I hadn't, it was the test results. I stared at the envelope, my right hand holding it, until I got to my quarters, once there, I sat down on my bed.

_'Should I?', _that thought kept bothering me because I didn't know if it was the right time to open the envelope to see the results. My left hand moved towards the seal, trembling a bit in nervousness, my hand had already completely opened the seal, a sweat drop went down my temple, and as fast as I could, I grabbed the papers inside of it and took them out.

I kept reading the results, until I stumbled upon what I was looking for the whole time.

'Father: Daniel Fenton/Phantom', _'Okay, so the Fruit-loop did use my DNA, but who's the mother?', _I thought. But what I read next would always be a really shocking memory.

'Mother: Samantha Manson'. When I finished reading that, I froze there, staring at the letters, while I try to process this,_ 'WHAT?!, But how?', _I thought. _'It's too much for just a few minutes', _I thought.

After what seemed like hours, I put the papers on the desk near the bed, and got ready to sleep. The whole time I thought, _'What am I going to tell Sam? How am I supposed to tell her that WE have a DAUGHTER?'. _

I went to bed thinking about that and wondering what was the 'interesting effect' Frostbite was talking about. _'I guess I'll find out tomorrow',_ I thought as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

***Sorry, couldn't come up with something better but I have my reasons for the name.**

**** I decided to have Danielle be that age so that the BIG thing would fit in really good. (And I personally thought that 2 years would be a little older for what I have in store, but I guess that most of you already know what's going to happen)  
**

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if this is a little rushed. Please review on what do you think about this story so far. :D Thx to all of you who have supported me from the beginning, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Danny's POV: NEXT DAY **

After lunch, Frostbite took me to the infirmary to check on Dani and to continue our conversation from last night. I spaced out remembering the words from the folder_ 'My daughter', _I thought, smiling inwardly, thinking what it would be like to have Danielle call me 'Dad'. I didn't notice Frostbite talking to me as he walked over to the computers operating the tube Dani was in for a moment.

"Great One, it seems that everything is under control", he said.

I looked over inside the tube, and noticed that she looked a lot better than what I saw a few days ago. Her skin was back to its normal tan color, her lips were pink again, and the wound she had on her arm seemed like just a small scar.

"Frostbite, why is the option called the 'Reversed DNA'?", I began to ask.

He hesitated for a moment and said, "I believe you should sit down for a moment before I explain the name". I sat down on a chair near me and motioned him to continue.

"You see Great One, the reason it's called the 'Reversed DNA' is because-", he was cut off because all of the sudden there was an alarm on the tube that Dani was in.

Frostbite stood up, and took control of the computers operating the tube, once he turned the alarm off, he immediately called two of the yeti to take Danielle to a room to begin the 'Reversed DNA' operation. I just stood there, frozen at what might happen next, I couldn't process much of what happened at that moment, my mind went blank, my feet froze at the spot, my facial expression showing fear, I wanted to say something so bad but I just couldn't.

After the yeti took Danielle away on a hospital bed, I was still frozen, Frostbite noticed my now sad expression and said, "Come Great One, we have much to do. Don't worry, it will all be alright in the end".

He then lead me to the operation room, he had me wait just outside of the room, luckily there was a glass window that allowed me to see what was going on inside. **(AN: Like those you would see at a surgery in a hospital). **I grabbed a chair nearby and sat down in front of the window. So far, it seemed that some of them were preparing a glass like coffin, others were monitoring her status in some computers, and lastly, others were putting a hospital breathing mask on Dani that was attached to a small tank. _'Probably some anesthesia', _I thought emotionless, _'It probably was my fault she's like this now, I should've had her stay with me ever since I last saw her, if she doesn't make it, it would be all my fault'. _

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER: (still Danny's POV)**

After so long, the yeti were ready to begin what they call the 'Reversed DNA', (which I still have no idea what it is).

Frostbite came to collect a small DNA sample from me about 5 minutes ago, I saw as he inserted my DNA in a small machine slot attached to Danielle's glass coffin, he then told another yeti at the controls to start the machine. I saw as the machines started to power up, I didn't notice at the time that I started to rise from my seat, my eyes widened in worry and fear. Just as the machine finished warming up, Frostbite gave the signal to begin.

A bright light came from the machine, it was a small shock of electricity combined with my DNA that went down a tube connected to the coffin, suddenly I saw as Danielle was engulfed in the electricity, a million volts that traveled through her veins, I stared in horror as I saw the shock that went through her, however, as quickly as it began, it ended.

I stared in shock as I saw the results. I couldn't move or talk, everything around me froze as I stared at Danielle.

Danielle was a baby.

* * *

**I decided to leave it there so I could actually think of the ending which is probably next chapter unless i come up with something I want to add. I'm sorry if this chapter was short but I haven't been able to write anything at all because my brother was taking up all the computer for the past 4 days.  
**

**Review in what way would you guys like for me to end the story, or add to it.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this story, if you guys didn't notice, I left some hints in the previous chapter to see if anyone could guess (or at least mention in the review or at least think) what the thing I had planned here was.**

**A special thanks to the first and only person to actually review their guess: Favorite Daughter of Hades. YAY! cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::)  
**

**Anyways, THX and R&R. :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry if you guys were expecting this chapter earlier, I got really busy and homework caught up with me (*grumbles*stupid math homework). And I couldn't come up with much for this chapter, so i had a very slow progress to complete.**

**Thanks to you guys for having enough patience! :D I give you CHAPTER 9!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Danny's POV: 2 HOURS LATER**

I was currently sitting on my bed, trying to think things through as to what I'm going to do once I'm home. However, right now I was trying to recap everything that happened after the operation.

Flashback: 

_I was very shocked at what the results of the operation._

_After the operation was done, Frostbite carried Dani and placed her in a small crib, I noticed that the other yeti were making sure she was in perfect conditions, that the destabilization was now balanced._

_A few minutes later, they were now done, and moved her crib back to the infirmary. She was now sleeping peacefully, the anesthesia had worn off the moment the light from the machine was off._

_I then talked to Frostbite at the infirmary.  
_

_"So now what am I supposed to do Frostbite", I said. He looked at me, he had a calm expression and said, "From here on out, you decide on whats best to do, for you and her"._

_I sat down for a moment, "Frostbite, I know that, but I don't know where to start. I'm lost".  
_

_"You'll know what to do when the time comes Great One", he said. Afterwards, he left to give me some space to think.  
_

_As I was lost in my own thoughts, I took a moment to look towards the crib a few feet away. I got up and walked towards the crib, I smiled when I looked at the baby girl resting peacefully, 'My daughter', I thought.  
_

_A yeti had dressed Dani in cloths that would fit her, she was wearing some white footie pajamas that had a small DP black emblem on the chest. My hand gently brushed against her cheek, then I moved it to hold her small hand.  
_

_I'm not sure how long I was there, watching her sleep peacefully, now that this is all over. 'But, not yet', I thought, 'There is still one more task to complete'.  
_

_Frostbite came in after a few minutes, "Rest Great One, you need some time to process all the events of today".  
_

_And with that I walked away, but not before I looked at Danielle one last time.  
_

With those thoughts, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**(THREE DAYS LATER)**

For the past three days, I've been trying to learn how to take care of a child, and let me tell you, it's not easy.

First I learned how to feed a baby, _'That was easy enough'_, I thought. But then, they showed me how to change a diaper, _'That was the worst day of my life'_. To sum it up, they showed me the basics to take care of a baby.

Frostbite has also been monitoring Danielle, to see if she was okay, and nothing was out of the ordinary. So far, so good. A couple minutes ago, Frostbite called me to the infirmary, he said it was to inform me of some news. _'I'm not sure of what kind of news are they'_, I thought as I walked. _"Which worries me a lot". _

Once at the infirmary, Frostbite then proceeded to get to the point.

"Great One, I have very great news", he said. "Tomorrow, you will be able to take the child home with you".

When he finished that sentence, I smiled really wide, "YES! Thank you Frostbite!", I jumped up in joy. I didn't know what else to do at the moment, I was just happy.

Afterwards, I left the infirmary and went to my quarters, I layed down on the bed, with a huge smile on my face, _'Danielle is now cured, that's one worry off my chest. However, I need to take care of her, I won't leave her, ever. But the problem is, how do I take care of her if I have other duties?', _I pondered.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY: **

After lunch, I returned to the infirmary (again), this time, I was going to check on Dani, see how she's doing.

What I didn't expect was Frostbite waiting for me there. I entered the infirmary, Frostbite was carrying Dani in his arms, she was wide awake, giggling away holding a small baby rattle in her hand.

Frostbite turned to look at me, and nodded to come closer. I did. He then handed Dani to me, I smiled really wide, and she did too showing her toothless gums. I hugged her close to my chest in a protective loving way. She then begin to drift off in sleep on my shoulder, I didn't mind of at all. **(AN:Sorry, that last thing seemed kinda stupid and obvious)**

"Great One, it seems that the child's health is normal, there is no sign of sickness whatsoever. You are now allowed to leave with the child under your care", he said with a kind smile.

"Thanks for everything Frostbite", I said. I began to walk towards the Specter Speeder, Dani was sleeping soundlessly on my shoulder, while my other arm was busy carrying a bag with enough baby supplies for the trip home.

In the Speeder, I set Dani on a baby car seat, apparently Frostbite took care of everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. He even went to my lair to make a nursery in one of the rooms and he even had someone get a birth certificate for Dani (which I'm glad he did).

* * *

**I just might to have to add another chapter before the actual finale. AND these last chapters will come up shorter than what I normally do.  
**

**THX! Please R&R! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait, I was working on another story that I want to publish sometime around October, I know that it's a long time away but I wanted to have it done by then. Though I do have some ideas for the next story I'm publishing.**

**And sorry for the short chapter. But still, I give you CHAPTER 10! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Danny's POV: (AROUND 2 HOURS LATER)**

The trip home was actually kinda calm and without much trouble, that is if you don't count the fact that I had to stop every 30 minutes to attend to a crying baby, one of them being that I had to change the diaper. Overall, I managed through which I'm glad for.

At my lair, I stopped the Speeder, turned off the engine, and turned to Dani, who fortunately is sleeping. I unbuckled her from the seat, picked her up and carried her with my arms wrapped tightly around her to the nursery.

I opened the door to the nursery, the walls were a blue color, I looked at the ceiling and Frostbite had put some drawings of stars and a bright moon, I noticed that the ceiling was like rotating in a circle but the moon never moved. I saw the cradle at the far left corner of the room and walked towards it, it was a simple black wooden cradle with a white DP symbol on the overhead that seemed to be glowing._ 'You really outdid yourself Frostbite'_, I thought.

After I safely and carefully placed Danielle in the cradle to rest, I took a moment to really look around the room. There was a small white dresser next to the cradle, on it was a red and blue lava lamp that was off, on the far right side of the room, there was a diaper changing table with all the supplies needed, a toy chest was next to it, a baby walker next to the chest.

I noticed that there was a door by the toy chest and walked towards it, when I opened the door, it was a bathroom, however it had everything that I needed to bath Dani, there was even a small rubber ducky on the edge of the sink, I checked the cabinets and in them there were towels, and some extra baby shampoo.

_'If Frostbite added everything for Dani, then I guess that he put something in the kitchen too',_ I assumed. I walked out of the bathroom, out of Dani's room and went into the kitchen, and sure enough there was a high chair, some bottles in some cabinets, baby food, some milk formula, and somehow there was a pacifier on the counter.

**THIRD-PERSON'S POV: **

With a small smile, Danny left the kitchen and walked towards his room, he sat on his bed, and thought for a moment, _'From here on out, nothing will be the same again'_. With that, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**(Still Third-Person POV:) **

Danny woke up to a crying baby, he quickly got up and almost ran to the room where little Danielle was crying loudly. He picked her up and started to try to calm her down when he realized that she needed a diaper change,_ 'Great, just great',_ he thought. **(AN: I'm going to skip the details because honestly, even though I've seen a diaper change, I can't really describe it) **

After Danny finally finished the diaper change, he looked at the clock, two hours have passed,_ 'I am slow'_, he thought. He made sure Dani was safe, and left the room, he walked towards the living room, and walked to the swirling green portal, _'Mom and dad are going to be here in two days, by then I should have everything sorted out'_, with that last thought, he walked through the portal, leaving a baby resting peacefully for a few hours.

* * *

**Danny's POV: (ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER) **

I agreed to meet up with Sam a few minutes ago here at Fenton Works, it's mainly to finally spill the beans about Danielle, which i'm really nervous about, I don't even know what to say to her, it's not like I can just say _"Oh hi Sam, I was meeting you to say that we have a daughter that was transformed into a one year old baby"_

* * *

**THX for reading! It's very much appreciated. i hope you guys and gals liked this chapter so far.**

**And again, i'm sorry for the long wait, I'm falling a bit behind in school and homework has been taking up my time lately so i haven't been able to write.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I just joined a community recently created by my good friend that goes by the name of 'Sobe James'. The name of the community is "The Good Review", in which this community is dedicated to leave reviews for other authors that aren't that popular. So check it out! :D  
**

**I know last chapter was kinda incomplete, so I decided to make kinda like a "part 2"  
**

**So without further a do, I give you all CHAPTER 11! (when in reality, it's "chapter 10 part 2") :D (Please R&R).**

* * *

Chapter 10 recap:

_**Danny's POV: (A FEW MINUTES LATER)**  
_

_I agreed to meet up with Sam a few minutes ago here at Fenton Works, it's mainly to finally spill the beans about Danielle, which I'm really nervous about, I don't even know what to say to her, it's not like I can just say "Oh hi Sam, I was meeting you to say that we have a daughter that was transformed into a one year old baby"_

* * *

Chapter 11: (Chapter 10 Part 2)

**Danny's POV: (AROUND 5 MINUTES BEFORE SAM ARRIVES) **

Right now I was in the living room, sitting on the couch. I have no idea what to say, I'm panicking really bad, my hands are sweaty and I'm shaking really bad. So far, I decided to have her seated and calm, and then I will slowly tell her everything. There's no telling how will she react, it's unpredictable, and I also came up with a small list of possibilities of how Sam will react:

_'List of Possibilities'_

_1. She will storm off_

_2. She will yell at me _

_3. She will yell at me, then storm off_

And then I looked at number four, that was the most bizarre possibility I came up with, though I think it was very less likely she will react this way:

_4. CRY, yell at me, then storm off. _

Yet it could still happen, right?

_'DING DONG'. _I turned around and looked at the front door, I started to walk towards it, my hands started to shake._ 'Okay chill Fenton, you can do this, we will spill the beans and it will all be over, it's only a few minutes', _my conscience told me. _'He's right, we can do this', _I thought. I was about ten feet away from the door when I started to panic, sweat coming down my forehead my hands shaking even more, _'No, I can't do this, she will never forgive me, I might as well bail right now'_, I thought.

I started moving my feet towards another direction that wasn't the door, when I couldn't even move them, it was as if they were programed to continue walking until I reached the door._ 'We are going to confront this either way, so man up, you will do as I say, because I am also your common sense that is sane enough to know what to do in delicate situations like this'_, said my conscience. Did I mention that I now hate him? _'Actually no, however, you will do most of the work, I'll only assist you if you absolutely have no idea what to do next'. 'Fine', _I thought back.

I didn't notice that during my small argument with my conscience, my hand was already opening the door knob, when I swung the door open, on the other side, stood Sam.

_'This is definitely going to be longer than expected'_, I thought. _'You can say that again'_, said conscience.

* * *

**Danny's POV: (ABOUT 1 HOUR LATER) **

I came into my lair to check up on Danielle, I rushed through the halls as I heard a soft whimpering coming from her room, I opened the door, and there she was, grabbing onto the rail to support herself while standing up inside the crib, and she had a few tear streaks on her cheeks.

I walked towards the crib, I gave her a small sad smile, and picked her up, the moment I was carrying her, she cuddled up into my chest and slowly fell back to sleep.

When I made sure she was completely asleep, I was about to place her back into her crib, but decided against it, I felt bad leaving her alone, so I just carried her back into my room, and placed her safely on my large bed and let her sleep there for the night.

I then proceeded to sit down on the edge of the bed while Dani was sleeping. I remembered what happened an hour ago, I didn't really expect it when she reacted that way, it was really unusual, yet there is more to talk about, I try to recap everything, it all seemed like a blur.

Flashback:

_Sam stood there, "Hey Danny", she said._

_"Come in", I managed to say. I was drowned with nervousness, I had no idea what to say, or how to start. I told her to talk a seat on the couch.  
_

_"Listen Sam, I have a few things to explain and it will be a lot to take in", I began to say.  
_

_I noticed that she was waiting for me to start talking, so I just proceeded._

_"I think that it will be best if I showed you what I'm talking about", I said. For me, it seemed so odd that Sam hasn't said a word since she got here, it started to make me uncomfortable with me being the only one talking. So I just motioned her to follow me, I started to walk upstairs, into my room, and finally, I lead her to my lair.  
_

_"Come", I said. I started to walk towards Dani's room, with each step, the butterflies in my stomach grew, and my palms became more sweaty.  
_

_Soon enough, we were already in front of Dani's room, my hand was reaching for the door knob, when I suddenly let it rest on my side, I turned to look at Sam in the eye. She seemed a bit confused.  
_

_"Look, I'm not sure how you are going to react when I show you, I know that you will have about a million questions but please go one at a time, and I will be explaining the truth", I said.  
_

_I then proceeded to turn back to the door, my hand reached for the knob, I grasped it tightly, and slowly turned the knob, I widely opened the door, letting Sam go in first. I focused on her reaction. When she entered the room, she seemed confused when there were a lot of baby stuff everywhere, then realization dawned to her when she looked at the crib. All I could think of is, 'I'm dead'.  
_

_She turned back at me with eyes widened, she took a step forward towards me, when she was in front of me, she asked, "Why didn't you tell me earlier that YOU had a daughter?!", with a hint of anger._

_"You're the first person I've told about this since I discovered she was my daughter", I said. "And when was that?", Sam asked._

_"About a week ago", I answered. Then she asked a question I have wanted to avoid for a long time._

_"Who is the mother?", she kept questioning.  
_

_"Wait here", I said, she seemed like she wanted to protest, but decided against it. I gave here a small smile before I went into my master bedroom, I opened the nightstand drawer which contained a few old photos and the files, I grabbed the files and walked back to Dani's room. When I walked in, I saw Sam by Dani's crib, looking down at her with a small caring smile.  
_

_"Sam", I called with a small warm smile. She looked up in surprise and walked calmly towards me.  
_

_"These are the answers to the questions that you have, but I suggest that you go home first before opening them", I said.  
_

_"And why is that?", she asked.  
_

_"Because you should and so that you can have a bit of space to think this through", I reasoned.  
_

_"Fine", she replied.  
_

_Afterwards, I led her out the door, she left without another word.  
_

I was kinda left in shock because she took it surprisingly calm, that is if you don't count the anger that she masked really well._  
_

I'm not expecting her here again, so it will most likely be tomorrow when she will want the whole story.

Until then, I still need to figure out how to balance my schedule, now that I think of it, there hasn't been a single ghost attack since Dani turned into a baby, not even the Box Ghost made an appearance which is weird, or is it because there has been a truce until Dani is at least five years old, if it actually happened, I could have the rest of High School only worrying about Danielle.

But I also have another problem: my parents.

* * *

**This chapter was unusually longer for me to write, though I did that for you guys :) I hope that all of you readers liked this so far, I barely spent any time at all writing this but i have my reasons: **

**1. I had a speech due Friday.**

**2. Homework took up my time.**

**3. I was barely at home.**

**Again, check out the community, R&R, I appreciate the support. **

**With that said, I think I will not finish this story anytime sooner (maybe I will, but that's just a possibility), and that's fine by me, but I need to start on some other ideas for maybe either a sequel, or another story. When I first started writing on here, I had a million ideas (not literally) that I maybe want to publish, one of those main ideas was a x-over of DP and PJO, and I may like to do that, or any of you can PM me some ideas you would want for another story, or a sequel.  
**

**Thanks for having enough patience for me to upload! :D  
**


	12. Alternate Scene

**Okay, so here's the deal: I didn't really like my work on the last chapter with Sam being so calm and stuff, so I decided to create an alternate scene. (I left the other chapter just in case someone like it and I kinda felt bad if I deleted it).  
**

**NOTE: I'll only skip like the first few paragraphs and skip to the part of an hour later. AKA: Where the 'drama' begins.  
**

**ENJOY! :D  
**

* * *

**Danny's POV: (ABOUT 1 HOUR LATER)**

I came into my lair to check up on Danielle, I rushed through the halls as I heard a soft whimpering coming from her room, I opened the door, and there she was, grabbing onto the rail to support herself while standing up inside the crib, and she had a few tear streaks on her cheeks.

I walked towards the crib, I gave her a small sad smile, and picked her up, the moment I was carrying her, she cuddled up into my chest and slowly fell back to sleep.  
When I made sure she was completely asleep, I was about to place her back into her crib, but decided against it, I felt bad leaving her alone, so I just carried her back into my room, and placed her safely on my large bed and let her sleep there for the night.

I then proceeded to sit down on the edge of the bed while Dani was sleeping. I remembered what happened an hour ago, I didn't really expect it when she reacted that way, it was really unusual, yet there is more to talk about, I try to recap everything, it all seemed like a blur.

Flashback:

_Sam stood there, "Hey Danny", she said._

_"Come in", I managed to say. I was drowned with nervousness, I had no idea what to say, or how to start. I told her to talk a seat on the couch._

_"Listen Sam, I have a few things to explain and it will be a lot to take in", I began to say._

_I noticed that she was waiting for me to start talking, so I just proceeded._

_"I think that it will be best if I showed you what I'm talking about", I said. For me, it seemed so odd that Sam hasn't said a word since she got here, it started to make me uncomfortable with me being the only one talking. So I just motioned her to follow me, I started to walk upstairs, into my room, and finally, I lead her to my lair._

_"Come", I said. I started to walk towards Dani's room, with each step, the butterflies in my stomach grew, and my palms became more sweaty._

_Soon enough, we were already in front of Dani's room, my hand was reaching for the door knob, when I suddenly let it rest on my side, I turned to look at Sam in the eye. She seemed a bit confused._

_"Look, I'm not sure how you are going to react when I show you, I know that you will have about a million questions but please go one at a time, and I will be explaining the truth", I said._

_I then proceeded to turn back to the door, my hand reached for the knob, I grasped it tightly, and slowly turned the knob, I widely opened the door, letting Sam go in first. I focused on her reaction. When she entered the room, she seemed confused when there were a lot of baby stuff everywhere, then realization dawned to her when she looked at the crib. All I could think of is, 'I'm dead'._

_She turned back at me with eyes widened, she took a step forward towards me, when she was in front of me, she yelled with anger, "Why didn't you tell me earlier that YOU had a daughter?!".  
_

_"You're the first person I've told about this since I discovered she was my daughter", I said calmly. "And when was that?", Sam asked trying to control her anger._

_"About a week ago", I answered. Then she asked a question I have wanted to avoid for a long time._

_"Who is the mother?", she kept questioning._

_"Wait here", I said, she seemed like she wanted to protest, but decided against it. I proceeded to walk out of the room, and I went into my master bedroom, I opened the nightstand drawer which contained a few old photos and the files, I grabbed the files and walked back to Dani's room. When I walked in, I saw Sam by Dani's crib, looking down at her with a small caring smile._

_"Sam", I called. She looked up in surprise and walked calmly towards me._

_"These are the answers to the questions that you have, but I suggest that you go home first before opening them", I said._

_"And why is that?", she asked._

_"Because you should and so that you can have a bit of space to think this through", I reasoned._

___"Danny, I thought that you of all people should know that Tucker, Jazz, and I are there for you. That we would support you. Do you?"_, she said, her voice filled with pain.  


_I didn't say a thing. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I wanted to explain everything right then and there, I just couldn't bring myself to say something because if I did, Sam would've walked out with a lot of more hurt that I had caused.  
_

_"Fine", she replied._

_Afterwards, I led her out the door, she left without another word._

I was kinda left in shock, I was kinda expecting her to hit me, she didn't. I didn't want to cause her more pain, I already felt more guilty than I should.

The reason I let her go with the results and documents, is because when Sam discovers that _she_ is Dani's mom, I will allow her time to think to herself. I believe a week will do, even then, if she still needs more time to think, I will let her think, she needs space and I understand that. But she will eventually gonna have to confront me to talk about this.

Until then, I still need to figure out how to balance my schedule, now that I think of it, there hasn't been a single ghost attack since Dani turned into a baby, not even the Box Ghost made an appearance which is weird, or is it because there has been a truce until Dani is at least five years old, if it actually happened, I could have the rest of High School only worrying about Danielle.

But I also have another problem: my parents.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for the extremely short chapter, I was trying to think what would Sam do, it was a lot harder than what I expected.**

**Credits to ZDragonswrath for helping me write this chapter, Thanks! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Sam's POV: (A FEW HOURS LATER) **

I got home a couple hours ago, the envelope still in my hand as I clutched it tightly, not letting it go. I was in my room alone, sitting on my bed, staring at the envelope. It was tempting to open it, but I still need to sort out a few things, I guess I just need to relax, with all of this news that I just found out, it's stressing.

_'I really need to take a nap', _I thought as I layed down comfortable on my large bed, but not before I placed the documents in my dresser drawer.

_'I need to talk to Danny after I look at the envelope'_, was my last thought as I drifted into a deep nap.

* * *

**Sam's POV: (TWO HOURS LATER)**

I woke up from my nap thirty minutes ago, I took a quick shower, and I'm here again, tempted to open it, the envelope, full of all the answers to the questions I have. Yet, I can't bring myself to open it, I have a feeling that what this envelope gives me, will change my life forever. But, I don't think I'm ready for that... yet.

_'So, if I'm not ready to open it, then, how am I supposed to get my answers?'_, I thought. _'Screw this, I'm opening the letter'_

I grabbed the envelope from the drawer where I first placed it, I sat down on the edge of my bed. I began to open it, I grabbed the documents from the inside, and took it out. I began reading the information, I scanned the document before I found what I was looking for:

_Father: Daniel Fenton _

_'Okay, that's understandable_', I thought. I then, began reading the rest.

_Mother: Samantha Manson_

I stared in shock as I read again to see if I read that right,_ 'It is right',_ was my first thought as I finally unfroze, unfortunately, that only led to the only other question I had. _  
_

_'How? I'm only sixteen and already a daughter'. _I looked at the clock, 10:00pm._ 'How long have I been here?'_, I didn't notice that it was already late, I got ready for bed, as I was laying on my large bed, I thought, _'I need to talk to Danny'.__  
_

With that last thought, I drifted to sleep. Tomorrow to come._  
_

* * *

**NEXT DAY: (Still Sam's POV)**

I got up at 10:00am, much to my dismay, I was actually hoping to sleep in today** (AN: That sounds like me:D)**. After breakfast, I went up to my room, and sat on the chair by the window, so many thoughts went through me, my main thought was, _'Why didn't he tell me sooner, why now?'. _Suddenly, a depressing thought went through me, '_Doesn't he trust me anymore? Is that why he didn't tell sooner? I'm his best friend, yet he tells me a whole week later', _and a few tears escaped,_ 'Does Tucker even know?'_,I quickly wiped my tears away. _**  
**_

_'I'll have to talk to him, but not now, I need time, all in due time',_ I thought as I kept staring out the window, many hours passing as I thought of the whole situation.

* * *

**For a moment, I was actually gonna make this chapter depressing, but then I thought that not now, and I am like REALLY good at it, I still need to work for what will happen with Danny's parents coming home, so to give you a bit of what to expect in the "Confrontation" chapter in advance: **

**Let's just say, prepare the chocolate and tissues, this is gonna get really sad T-T (if I can, if not, expect at least a few tears)  
**

**Sorry about that, I was listening to 'Hello' by Evanescence, makes my gloomier depressed side of me come out. :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for the late update, I've had a rough month with my academic and personal life. Besides that, I was having a huge writer's block, and I got stuck on the same line for probably the whole week, and then I was finally able to pull through. (I'm having huge test's this month so it's been incredibly slow, and also some important business with student council) **

**Thanks for being patient.**

**Anyways, I finally give you all CHAPTER 13! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 13

**Danny's POV: (NEXT DAY)  
**

I woke up early the next morning and got up to attend Danielle, she was nearly crying when I finally got there, I picked her up and hugged her, when I pulled back, she was smiling really wide, showing her toothless gums. I then proceeded to change her diaper, it was gross, but I could finally handled it without barfing.

As I finally finished the diaper change, I carried her with a strong grip around her, and took her to the kitchen to feed her. I sat her down on the high chair, and walked towards the cabinet and took out a small jar of apple baby food, set them on the counter, and proceeded to take out a small spoon from the drawer.

I then walked over to Dani, who was giggling when she saw me carrying the food for her. Once I was right by her seat, I pulled over a chair for me to sit on, I then opened the small jar and dumped the spoon in it.

**(AN: Okay, I am not good at this part 'cuz I thought it was kinda ridiculous)  
**

Dani was giggling like crazy for some reason. I then picked up the spoon with the food and began to feed her.

I held up the spoon and began to play, "Here comes the little airplane, here comes the plane", I said in a baby voice while doing swirling motions for Dani to open up. When she did, I moved the spoon to feed her, as I was doing this, I began to make some movements with my mouth to get Dani to copy me.

I repeated this process so many times I lost count after 25, with the second jar of baby food.

When I was finally done, I put the jar and spoon aside and picked up Dani to pat her in the back, I then headed towards Dani's room to put her to sleep for a while.

As I was finishing tucking her in bed, I looked over to the clock, _12:00pm. 'Mom and Dad should be here in an hour',_ I thought.

Meanwhile I waited, I left my lair, into my room, went downstairs, and plopped on the couch to watch TV for a while, _'It seems like forever since I watched TV, speaking of which.._.'. I ran upstairs and played as much video games as I could, which felt relaxing.

I'm not sure how long I played, that is, until my parents arrived. How do I know? They were calling for me downstairs.

Once I turned off my video game console, I walked casually downstairs, as if nothing was really surprising.

I looked at my mom with a small smile, and said, "Yeah?".

The moment she saw me in front of her, she began to rant, "Danny, it's so good to see you! How have you been without us? Is everything okay? Was there a ghost attack?-"

She was cut off short by me interrupting her small rant of questions, "Mom!", I exclaimed, "I'm fine, yes everything is okay, and strangely, there wasn't any ghost around', I told her.

Her smile faltered for a second before she smiled again. "That's nice Danny, I'm going to make dinner", with that she left. I thought that was weird, just like that she left, but I just shrugged it off, and went back to my room. The moment I locked my door, I sensed something, and somehow, I knew it was Danielle.

I ran towards the closet, and ran through the portal, as I ran I turned into my alter-ego Danny Phantom. I then flew as fast as I could, towards Dani's room, when I got there, the sight made me boil in anger.

"Skulker", I said.

He was about to carry Dani, when I spoke, he was startled for a second before composing his posture, and grinned evilly.

"So daddy already came to the rescue, that will make my prize more valuable", he taunted.

"What do you want Skulker?!", I asked, my eyes almost blinded by fury.

"I was ordered to kidnap the baby, but I guess that can wait", he responded as his arm began transforming into a weapon.

At that moment, I wasn't sure what happened, a sudden anger came over me, all I could see was red and white spots, somehow I could tell that Skulker was afraid of me at that moment, and that my eyes turned a very dark shade of green with specs of red that glowed furiously. Before Skulker could attack me, I already had him pinned to the floor, and I was already tearing his armor apart.

I ripped out a lot of wires, ripped out his mechanical arm and leg, I then punched his face so hard, my fist went right through it, grabbing Skulker's real form in the process.

"Please don't kill me! I'm sorry for ever intervening with your daughter! Just let me live!", begged Skulker.

"I'll let you go this once, if I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to end your life!", I yelled in his face.

I let him go, and watched him scramble away in fear, and finally disappear into the abyss of the Ghost Zone. I turned to look at Danielle, who was crying and cowering at the corner of her crib, her look of fear immediately made my fury disappear, replaced by concern and worry. I walked towards her and gently picked her up, I noticed that she was shivering and quietly sobbing which made me hold onto her with a tighter grip around her waist.

I carried her all the way to the master bedroom, I sat down at the edge of the large bed and began to comfort her with soothing words.

"Shh, it's okay Dani, it's all okay", I said. I repeated them until she fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R! :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I have a little explaining to do. It's the end of the trimester, so I was doing lots of tests and homework. I had a bit of writer's block due to stress, so it took a bit longer than expected. **

**For those who are also PJO fans (those who are, know what I mean), check out 'Can we try one more time?' by KendizzzzleSchmidt. (Also one of my favs :D)**

**Without any further ado, I give you CHAPTER 14!(I think) R&R. :D**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Sam's POV: (THREE DAYS LATER AFTER THE DISCOVERY)  
**

I was walking home, lost in my thoughts, as to how I have a _daughter_ with Danny. I guess it was time to confront Danny about it now. So I decided to keep walking home and then take a shower really quickly and then finally head to his house and talk this through.

Once I was home and took my shower, I was putting on my combat boots at the edge of my bed, when suddenly the temperature of my room got colder, and I immediately knew who it was.

"Danny", I said. "What are you doing here?".

He appeared in front of me and transformed back to human, he started fidgeting with his hands while looking down, when he finally looked up at me, he looked really exhausted and tired, like he hasn't gotten enough sleep over the past few days since I last saw him three days ago.

Danny then approached me and sat down on the bed next to me.

"So you know that your Danielle's mother, right?", he asked. I could only nod as he continued to speak.

"We need to work together", he said.

"Well what do you expect me to do?!", I asked, raising my voice a little.

"I need you to help me raise her!", he raised his voice.

"And how are we suppose to do that?! We're only 16, FOR GODS' SAKE!", I began yelling.

"WE'LL FIGURE THAT OUT!", he yelled back.

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF HER! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TAKE CARE OF HER IF WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO?!"

"WE'LL FIGURE THAT OUT! I JUST WANT YOU TO HELP ME RAISE HER BECAUSE SHE IS OUR CHILD AND SHE NEEDS HER MOTHER THERE TO SEE HER GROW", when he said those words, I fell silent.

_'It's true and we both know it, but what about school and our futures'_, I thought.

"Just get out Danny", I said.

He looked a little crestfallen before he said, "Sam, I'm-"

"Just get out". Without another word, he left me alone.

That night, I didn't get much sleep, Danny's words kept me awake, _"She is our child and she needs her mother there to see her grow". _It was until 5:00am, when I could finally sleep, at least, for tonight.

* * *

**Danny's POV: (AFTER HE LEFT SAM'S PLACE)**

On the way home, I felt really guilty for yelling at Sam like that, though I do have a point, right? I mean, I just want her to fulfill her duties as Dani's mother and be there mainly for her, help me raise her, because I can't just do this by myself for the next seventeen years, now can I?

Then again, I probably put a lot of pressure on her with the whole 'I discovered I have a daughter a few days ago'. And I probably didn't give her enough time to think things through, I knew I should've waited for her to confront me, instead of me going to confront her, but I guess I was been a little impatient with all of this and couldn't stand all of this waiting any longer.

Once I got home, I had to feed Dani, who by the way has been a bit more needy over the past few days, but I just figured she needed more attention. I put her in bed, and went to my own outside my lair, but that night, I couldn't sleep much even though I was really exhausted.

The next day, after I changed and fed Dani, I placed her in the play pen in the living room and watched as she stacked some blocks, and then let them fall to rebuild the stack again. I eventually left her playing while I was watching TV, who knew that they had cable in the Ghost Zone?

But a few hours later, after I put Dani to sleep and went back to my room, there was a knocking on the door, I went downstairs, my parents went out ghost hunting, so I opened the door.

On the other end stood Sam.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R!  
**

**And sorry for it being short, my brain here is working overtime with all the stress.  
**

**BTW, I may have to put this story on hiatus for a while, but I will TRY to post one more chapter before then. IF NOT, then I will put up an author's note about the details. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**So about the hiatus thing, it's only temporary, the reason why is because I'm in the process of moving, so that means that the computer is getting disconnected and that also means that I have no access to internet until it's installed again, however, if I can get my hands on my sister's laptop, I may be able to access internet but I make no promises because she needs wi-fi, and for now the only way to reach this is by my mom's cellphone, she has internet, while my sister and I use wi-fi.  
**

**It may take more than a month, I'm not sure, until then, if you have any questions, send me a PM, that's the only thing I have access to, I can't update my story while mobile, and I'll see you 'till then. And I may have at least a draft of the next chapter, but knowing me, I may not do it and just have an idea of it, which works too.  
**

**AN: I decided to leave you guys and gals one last chapter, thanks for listening. And I'm sorry for it being short. :D**

**BTW: I will post one last chapter before actually going into hiatus, apparently I'm moving sometime in spring break which is about a week and a half away.**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Danny's POV:**

I was still looking at Sam, after three minutes of staring I finally snapped back to reality.

"Come on in, Sam", I said gently.

As she walked inside, I got a really good look at her, she seemed stressed and tired, and there were a few bags under her eyes. I then motioned her to take a seat on the couch as I sat on the opposite side of her.

"Look Sam, I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that yesterday, it's just that I guess I've been stressed about taking care of Dani and took it out on you, I'm sorry", I apologized.

She gave me a small, soft, genuine smile and said, "Danny, you have nothing to apologize for, I understand your stress. I was thinking a lot and I'll admit that you're right".

I gave her a confused look, "About what?", I asked.

"About yesterday, that I'm suppose to take responsibility in this parent thing and help you raise her as Dani's mom", she explained.

At that, I smiled like an idiot, I was glad that she could help me, and finally split the responsibility as parents, because lately, I've been wanting some time to get away and just fly around with freedom, at least for an hour. And then I hugged her, whispering in her ear, "Thank you for agreeing to help me".

I could've been like that for eternity, but I know that all good things must come to an end, so after I was satisfied with my hug, I let her go.

"I need to go Danny", when she said that, it seemed that my world came crashing down,_ 'Okay, where did that come from?', _I thought. "I'll come back later, okay?", she said. I could only nod and give her a small smile as she left.

Before she closed the door, she smiled at me and left. After she closed the door, my smile dropped and I just stared at the door, wanting her to come back inside and say something like, _"Just kidding", _but I know that won't happen.

_'What's going on with me? Why do I feel all of the sudden attached to Sam?'_, then a question popped into my head that I never thought possible, _'Do I love her that way?',_ I shook off that thought as I went upstairs to attend Dani.

As I was changing Dani's diaper, I was lost in my thoughts about Sam, _'I can't love her that way, because she's just your best friend, right? But then again, we both have a child, OUR child'._ I then got a little frustrated with myself,_ 'Why am I even thinking about this? I don't have feelings for Sam, do I?'.  
_

As I was walking down the hall, after placing Dani in her crib to sleep, I was thinking,_ 'I really need to sort out my thoughts and feelings about Sam, this is just getting confusing by the minute!',_ I then walked into my large bedroom and sat down on the edge of the large bed.

_'Do I really love her?'_, I asked myself as I stared at a picture on the nightstand. On the picture, were Sam, Tucker and I, when we were about seven at the time.

_'Why is this so hard?', _I thought before laying down on the bed and sleep for a while. _'I'll figure this out in due time, I have to'_._  
_

* * *

**I came up with the first part of the chapter while listening to Papercut by _Linkin Park_ and New Divide also by _Linkin Park_. Then the rest while listening to Lost in the Echo by _Linkin Park_, and Lithium by _Evanescence,_ weird right?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**Danny's POV: (TWO HOURS LATER)**

I awoke from my nap to a sound of crying, I quickly got up and jogged to Dani's room. When I got there, Dani stopped crying but was still sobbing, I gave her a small smile and walked towards her to pick her up. I then proceeded to sit down on a rocking chair by the crib.

"What's going on Dani?", I asked her softly in her ear. I didn't really expect her to answer but she did, "Ma?", I was surprised and happy that she technically just spoke her first word. I couldn't stop myself from smiling from ear to ear.

After I got over my surprise, I talked to Dani, a huge smile on my face, "I didn't really expect you to answer, but that word just made my day complete Dani".

She just smiled at me and yawned, so I got up and placed her back in the crib, "Goodnight Dani", I said.

I later just went down the hall and back to my normal room.

* * *

**(Still Danny's POV): (ABOUT AN HOUR LATER)**

After I ate dinner, I went back to my own room to feed Dani.

Once there, I carried her down the stairs and settled her on the high chair. I went to look for something not totally disgusting for her to eat, this time, I fed her some peach baby food. Afterwards, I moved her to the play pin that was in the living room and left her playing with some wooden blocks while I went to make myself some snacks in the kitchen.

For me it was unusually quiet.

But it gave me some time to think to myself. My thoughts drifted to Sam, my crush.**_*_**

_'I wonder what would we be doing if Sam was here, what would we be doing anyway?'_, I thought. _'Speaking of Sam, where is she?'_. And as if on cue, somehow, I can hear the doorbell from the other side of my closet, downstairs.

My parents were out again, so I ran towards the green swirling portal, through my closet, in my room, and finally downstairs. Somehow my hands became a bit more sweaty at the thought of Sam finally being here.

* * *

***Remember what I said in one of the first chapters, Desasteroid never occurred, therefore, Sam and Danny aren't together, and Danny's secret was never exposed and also a fresh reminder, that Sam, Tucker and Danny are sixteen.  
**

**So I guess that's it for now, but no worries, this is only like a teaser of the next chapter or I guess you can call it a "Part 1"  
**

** Anyway, in the meantime, before I go, I'll leave a small little contest/challenge for you readers, all you have to is answer these following questions in the review, afterwards, I'll send a PM to the first person to get them all right, and I'll either give you a shoutout or I'll give you a small roll in a special chapter I have planned. I beg of you, DON'T RESEARCH THE ANSWERS!  
**

**1. What was the name of the episode where Danny and Sam did a "fake out make out"?**

**2. What does the Ghost Translator says at the end of every sentence?  
**

**3. What's the episode where Danny says, "I'm going to become ghostly!"?**

**4. In what episode did Dani made a small appearance? (She only appeared for like a second)**

**5. What's the episode where Jack and Maddie dress up in 80's style?  
**

**GOOD LUCK! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'M BACK! So I wanted to give a special shout out to Kira Sema for being to be the first one to have all the correct answers! Congrats!  
**

**Anyways, thanks for having patience and waiting for me to post another chapter.**

**I give you all, CHAPTER 17! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 17 (Chapter 16 Part 2)

**Danny's POV:**

I opened the door and Sam was on the other side, I'll admit that my heart skipped a beat when I saw her.

"Hey Sam, come on in", I said.

"Hey Danny", she replied.

After I closed the door, I led her to my lair. As we were walking into the portal, I looked back to see Sam stop and stare at me in worry and hesitation. I turned to face her in concern.

"Danny, I'm worried", she said.

"Worried about what? There's nothing to be worried about Sam", I reasoned.

"What if Dani doesn't want to see me?"

"Sam, listen, Dani will want to see you, she loves her own mother even if she doesn't even know her yet".

I saw a smile slowly appear on her expression, "And how would you know Danny?", she asked.

"Well, she already spoke her first word, and she told me, 'Ma'", I said.

Right then, she was in a laughing fit. By the time she was done, her face was red and there were a few tears in her eyes.

"What?", I asked, rather stupidly.

"You do realize that she called you 'Mom', right clueless?", she said.

I could feel my eyes go wide and the color fading from my face.

"N-Never speak of this again", I said quickly as I felt my face heat up.

"We'll see Danny, we'll see", she smirked as she walked into the portal.

I followed behind towards the portal, after I came through, I walked into the living room to see Sam nearing the playpen where I left Dani. At first I could see that Dani detected someone nearing her in danger, I guess that she somehow knew who it was because she just turned around and looked up to Sam and laughed in delight and happiness to see her mother.

Sam gently picked her up and hugged Dani close to her chest. I couldn't help but just feel happiness at the sight. Dani suddenly cried alerting both of us parents. 'That's going to get some getting used to', I thought.

"Sam, bring her to the kitchen, she's hungry", I said.

"You get the food and I'll try to calm her", she replied.

I reluctantly did as I was told, which rarely happens. I went quickly into the kitchen, grabbed something from the cabinet, a small spoon and went out where I realized that Sam did indeed managed to calm Dani down just enough for me to come back.

I didn't realize I was still standing like an idiot in the dining room until Sam grabbed the items from me and began to feed Dani herself. 'I wonder if it's going to be like this every time', I thought.

* * *

After we finished feeding Dani (meaning Sam finished), we went upstairs to put Dani in bed.

As Sam was placing Dani in the crib, I started to get nervous,_ 'Would she say yes? What if she says no? Would she really say yes?'_, I kept thinking.

Sam began walking towards the door where I was standing, and gave me a soft smile, _'I love her smile',_ I thought. When she stood in front of me, I looked at her in the eye and said giving her a small smile, "Sam I need to ask you something, but let's go to the living room first".

Walking down the hall towards the living room besides Sam made me really nervous, sweaty and insecure about what I was about to ask her, _'Yes? No? What will she say?_, these thoughts haunted me and before I knew it, we were here.

I motioned her to sit down on the couch as I took a seat beside her, _'It's now or never',_ I thought.

"Sam, w-w-would y-you g-go o-o-out w-w-with m-m-me?", I stuttered out, growing more nervous as seconds went by, Sam just looked shocked, and after about a few seconds, just as I thought that she'd say no, she finally answered.

"You took your time!", she exclaimed.

"So, is that a 'yes'?", I timidly asked.

"Yes Danny I'll go out with you". I wanted to yell out that I was the luckiest man in the world, but I was able to push down the urge to do that.

"So, Friday?", I asked.

"Pick me up at eight. I have to go Danny, it's getting late", she said.

As she past by me, she pecked me on the cheek and left. I stared after her as she was leaving, and I subconsciously touched my cheek where she had kissed me, I allowed myself to finally smile in victory, _"I'm a really lucky guy"._

* * *

**Danny's POV: (FRIDAY, AROUND 7:00PM)**

As I settled Dani to sleep in her crib, I looked at the clock, 7:05. _'I need to start getting ready'_. After putting Dani to sleep, I ran downstairs and went through the portal and ran to the bathroom, I quickly took a shower. I looked at the clock again, 7:18. I walked calmly back to my room and closed the door.

I went to my closet to look for my suit. Once I found it and got dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. My suit consisted of a white dress shirt, a blue tie with white stripes, light grey dress pants, black dress shoes polished, and a light grey jacket to match the pants. _'I'm ready'_, I thought.

I looked at the clock, 7:55. _'I'm gonna be late'_, I thought almost panicking.

I quickly grabbed my wallet and transformed into Danny Phantom, phased through the roof, and flew at top speed to Sam's house.

* * *

**I'll just end this chapter here, my head hurts, school, homework, and stuff, hpefully I'll finish the rest of the chapter by next week and have it up by then.  
**

**I'll announce the winner next chapter, too tired and stressed right now. To prove it, I actually grew a GREY hair this morning.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 (Part 3)

**Danny's POV:**

I finally arrived to Sam's house on time by a minute. I flew by the window and knocked on the glass. And there she was. as I landed on the floor, I was completely mesmerized by the way she dressed elegantly in a black dress.*****

I didn't realize that I was beginning to drool until she said, "Danny, you might want to close your mouth".

I quickly closed it and looked at the floor embarrassed as I felt my face heat up a bit, "Well I can't really help it by the way you look Sam".

I looked up and could've sworn that there was a blush on her cheeks.

"Um, are you ready to go my Lady?", I asked in a British accent while offering my arm out for her to grasp.

She smiled, "Of course my Lord", she replied also in a British accent.

We walked downstairs, and out the door,_ 'I'm so glad that her parents are on a business trip'_, I thought.

* * *

What I planned for her was a simple picnic in the park, the basket I was carrying with my other hand contained what we needed, afterwards, I was to take her flying around the city for a while before coming back home.

As we walked there, I was slightly worried for Dani, I had made sure she would sleep for at least a few hours before waking up, I felt really guilty for doing that to her but I figured she would be alright.**

After we had settled the picnic and began eating, we talked about random stuff. At least until Sam asked me a question, "Danny?".

I gestured her to continue.

"What are we going to do now that we're parents?"

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

Sam paused for a moment to think before answering me, "Do you think we should tell the others about Dani? They will find out eventually. I meant like, how are we going to manage taking care of a baby while at school? We're only sixteen, it's nearly the end of summer and we're too young", she explained.

Truth is, I never actually considered it, taking care of Dani and always making sure she was healthy and safe, it never crossed my mind on what we were going to do during the school year.

"Well, I haven't thought about that", I said. "But I will do anything to keep her healthy and safe. Even if it meant telling my secret".

Sam was shocked at my words, I saw many emotions swirling in her eyes, relief, happiness, gratefulness, a tint of guilt but overall, I saw love.

"Would you really give up your secret just so it wouldn't be as hard?", she asked, tears threatening to fall.

"Of course I would. Anything to keep you from having more problems because of me", I said as I looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Thank you Danny", she said as she hugged me tightly, I too tightly hugged her to reassure her that I'm here for her and that I wasn't leaving her anytime soon.

Sam started to sob softly and soaked my suit a bit but I didn't mind, she needed me as much as I needed her.

_'I wouldn't be able to live without her',_ I realized and smiled softly, _'Maybe that was the way it's meant to be'._

* * *

About an hour later, we were back home, at least in my lair we were. Sam left after giving me a kiss and holding Dani and kissing her forehead. Even though out date was cut short, I enjoyed it, and I hoped we got to do this a bit more often, of course before leaving Danielle with someone once we revealed her existence as our daughter.

As I fed Dani some apple flavored baby food, she was making her usual baby talk like,"tolebt" or "reaidp". I understand a couple words from her, but most of the time it was all gibberish to me.

Once I was done, I carried Dani to her crib upstairs, the whole way she was saying something like, "akeblnt" and "tyded reab", which must've meant "Blanket" and "Teddy Bear", all while making some motions with her hands that might've emphasized her point if I understood.

I tucked her in her crib, just as I was leaving her room I faintly heard her say, "I fov uh dada". I turned around and quietly walked back to her crib, and said "I love you too, Dani".

That night I slept with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**This is just a extended version of the chapter, i added some changes due to someones concern, (you know who you are).**

**+ Dress link on my profile, it was hard for me to describe.**

**Anyways, again im sorry, i have summer school going on, places to visit, and friends to hang out with while it lasts, other than that, i just published a new story, you can check that out too.**

**As you've noticed, i havent made any frequent updates, ive decided to do it a bit more of an inaccurate update everytime, the reason for that is because i get inspiration at different times, never know.**


End file.
